Protector
by princessjoey630
Summary: Ziva goes into NCIS protective custody after someone makes an attempt to kill her. Only thing is, she has to stay with Tony. Tiva. Rated T to be sure.
1. Prologue

A/N DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Except characters that will come up later. If I did own NCIS, things would be different (TIVA!).

In this fic, Jenny isn't dead (that's another thing I'd change).

* * *

Prologue

Ziva woke up and looked at her alarm.

0445.

Dragging herself out of bed, she got dressed into her running gear and headed outside. It was cold, but after ten minutes she had gotten her pacing right.

This was her new route – she had adopted it recently just for a change.

By the time she got back to her apartment two hours later, she was running a few minutes late. After a quick shower she dressed and headed out to her car.

She had just gotten to the front door when she remembered a file that she had brought home to review. "Crap. I'm going to be later than DiNozzo," she cursed. Running back to her lounge room, she grabbed it and headed out again.

She was about ten metres from her car when she heard something.

_Tick tick tick tick tick._

Dropping everything, she dived behind a brick column.

Her car exploded.

* * *

A/N Let me know what you think!

I have this whole story planned out, but it might be a few days until I publish Chapter 1. :)


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Wow! 18 reviews in 2 days for a 220 word prologue!

I know that might not be a big deal to some people but it made me very excited. :P

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

The elevator doors opened.

"Abby, really, I can walk by myself-"

"But-"

"Stay at least a metre behind me at all times."

Ziva and Abby walked into the squadroom. Tony, McGee and Gibbs were already there.

"What did the hospital say?" Gibbs asked.

"Broken wrist, cuts and bruises," Ziva replied. "Thanks for taking me there Abby."

"I'm glad you did," Abby said. Even though the explosion happened hours ago, she was a bit shaken by having to take a member of the team to the hospital.

Tony was sitting at his desk, watching Ziva. When Abby had called him from the hospital saying that Ziva had been in an explosion he could have sworn that his heart had stopped for a second. He couldn't imagine Ziva getting hurt.

He liked her. He hadn't told anybody, but he liked her. He couldn't imagine her not being there any more.

"Can you think of anyone who wants you dead?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva laughed. "Probably over a hundred."

"Ha. See, I'm not the only one with lots of suspects," Tony said. Gibbs glared at him. "Shutting up Boss."

"Did you get any evidence from the scene?" Abby asked. She had called the team after Ziva had called her. They had headed over there to investigate.

"Bomb fragments, lots of shrapnel, not much of the car left," McGee said.

Abby nodded. "I'll get to work on that."

"I'll help," McGee said. They walked off together.

Gibbs walked over to Ziva and examined the stitches that were above her eye. "What exactly happened this morning?"

Ziva took a deep breath. "I woke up, went for a run, got back two hours later. Had a shower, went outside to my car."

"And then the bomb went off?"

"No. I remembered a case file that I had left inside that I needed today. I went back inside to grab it."

"Then what?"

"I got back outside when I heard the bomb clock. I dropped everything and hid behind a brick column. Then my car blew up. I called 911, then called Abby, she came to pick me up and take me to the hospital, and she called you guys."

Gibbs sat back down at his desk. "You are going into protective custody until this is over, Ziva."

"Gibbs! You know I am more then capable-"

"Ziva, you were almost blown up today. Someone is after you," Gibbs said. "We're not taking any chances. You're going into custody."

Ziva began muttering under her breath in Hebrew and sat at her desk.

Tony grinned. "She staying at your place Boss?"

"No," Gibbs said. "Yours.'

Tony froze. "You want Ziva…to…stay…stay with me? At my place?"

"Yep."

"Gibbs, really, I'll be fine," Ziva said. She liked Tony. For over two years she had liked him. But she had to be careful. She didn't want anything to slip out.

"Is there a problem with you two staying together? You were fine when you were undercover," Gibbs said.

Tony grinned.

* * *

A few hours later the team assembled down in forensics to get an update from Abby and McGee.

"The bomb was definitely home made. We found fragments of wire, most likely used with the detonator."

"Timer?"

"Yeah. This is all that's left of it though," Abby said, holding up a melted clock device. "The explosive was C4."

"That's it?"

"Gibbs! Once again, you appear to doubt my…" Abby trailed off as Gibbs glared at her. "Um, the explosion originated from under the right side of the car, about 30 centimetres from the edge."

"So someone just reached under and attached it?"

"Looks like it."

"So it's a good thing that I was running late," Ziva said.

Everyone turned to face her.

"Well, if I hadn't been running late, I would have been in the car when the bomb detonated."

The team was silent for a moment.

"Anyway, pretty much all of the materials used are fairly easy to buy," Abby said.

"Untraceable?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks Abs," he replied. He and the team returned to the squadroom.

* * *

"We need a suspect list," Gibbs said as they took their places at their desks.

"Gibbs, there are hundreds of possibilities!" Ziva exclaimed. "We'll never narrow it down."

"Go through old case files, both Mossad and NCIS," Gibbs said. Ziva continued to look at him in disbelief. "Ziva, it's the only thing we can do at the moment. McGee, get the files."

He went up to the Director's office to fill her in.

For the next few hours McGee, Tony and Ziva went over all of the cases that Ziva was involved in.

"Hey, look at this one," Tony said, holding up one of the few Mossad case files that was in English.

"You find a suspect?" Ziva said, happy that they could finally stop searching.

"Um…no. But this is a pretty cool case," Tony replied, making the case appear on the plasma. "You and two other Mossad officers were undercover for three months working in an agency trying to find a mole."

"Who were the other officers?" McGee said curiously.

"Maani Rivkin and Uri David," Tony said.

"David? Related to you, Ziva?" McGee asked.

"My father," Ziva said, not taking her eyes off of the file she was reading. Tony and McGee resumed going through their files, sensing she didn't want to talk about her father.

"You find anything yet Ziva?" Tony asked.

Ziva held up a piece of paper with names scribbled all over it. "Pretty much everyone who was involved in all of my Mossad cases has something against me."

* * *

By 2030, the team was exhausted. Gibbs had come back downstairs and gone through some files himself, but still they hadn't had much progress.

Tony leant back on his chair and yawned.

"Tired DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded, failing close his mouth.

"We've been doing this for almost five hours, Gibbs," Ziva said, taking a sip of her drink that Abby had brought her a few hours ago.

"You get any leads?" Gibbs asked.

"I have three pages of suspects," Ziva said, holding them up.

Tony rubbed his eyes. "The writing on these files is tiny."

Gibbs stood up. "Alright, go home. We'll go on with this tomorrow."

"Yes!" Tony said, suddenly full of energy. Gibbs glared at him.

"See you tomorrow," McGee said as he walked past them.

"Bye McGee."

Minutes later Ziva had finished collecting her things. She was relieved that she kept spare outfits in her desk cupboard – she wasn't allowed to go home and collect more clothes.

"You two be careful," Gibbs said. Tony and Ziva nodded and headed to the elevator.

* * *

"You want anything in particular for dinner?" Tony yelled down the hallway to Ziva, who was in the bathroom.

"No!" she yelled back.

"Good, because I haven't got anything," Tony muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" he called back. _Man, she has good hearing_, he thought. He ordered a pizza and then went to the cupboard to get Ziva some pillows and blankets.

"What are they for?" Ziva said, walking into the lounge room.

"They're for you. The couch isn't a particularly warm place to sleep."

Ziva laughed. "The couch?"

"Yeah…" Tony was confused.

"Tony," she said, standing right in front of him. "We're adults. We can share your bed." _You're being careless_, Ziva thought to herself. _Keep a hold on yourself._

"Fine," Tony said, dumping everything on the floor. The doorbell rang. "Pizza!" he exclaimed, jumping over the linen pile.

"You must be hungry," Ziva sniggered.

Minutes later they were sitting on the couch, their pizza balanced between them.

"This is a really boring movie," Ziva sighed.

"Shhh," Tony hissed back.

They both reached for the last piece of pizza. They looked at each other.

"This is my favourite kind – pepperoni, sausage, extra cheese. I should get the last piece," Tony argued.

"Obviously you've had it many times before. Therefore I should get to have more," Ziva shot back.

"I paid for it."

"I'm the guest."

"I'm letting you use my bed."

"I was nearly killed today."

Tony was silent for a minute. "Ok, you win," he said, handing her the box. "Can't top the 'I-nearly-died-today' argument." Ziva took the pizza happily.

They watched television until Ziva began drifting off every ten minutes.

"Alright, come on. It's midnight," Tony said, pulling her off the couch.

They got into bed after an argument over who got which side of the bed. Ziva played the 'I-nearly-died-today' card again, and won.

"Ziva, give me some blanket," Tony said. Ziva had manoeuvred herself so she was wrapped up completely, while Tony had nothing. She didn't answer.

"Ziva, come on, hand it over," Tony said. He looked over at her.

She was sleeping.

Tony looked at her face. His eyes were drawn to the row of stitches above her eye. He didn't like seeing her like this – hurt and needing protection.

* * *

A/N This is a really long chapter. I don't think the rest of them will be this long.

I should probably mention that the mission that was mentioned – with Ziva, Uri and Maani – isn't a big part of the story. I just like mentioning Ziva's past (hint to the writers of the show that they should explore it more  ).

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Tony!"

Tony could hear someone calling his name from down the hallway. "Hmph?"

"Tony!

After a few minutes Tony dragged himself out of bed and into the hallway. He could see Ziva sticking her head out through the bathroom doorway. "What?"

"I forgot to bring my clothes in with me. Give me a shirt or something" she said.

"Why don't you just put your pajamas on again?" Tony asked, finding the whole situation quite amusing.

Ziva glared at him. "Your shower leaked water all over them."

Tony looked sheepish. "Been meaning to fix that..."

"Quit messing around. Give me something," Ziva said. Laughing, Tony left and returned holding the biggest shirt that he owned.

"Thank you," Ziva said as she snatched it from him, careful to keep herself hidden behind the door. "Now go away."

Tony waited until the bathroom door was closed before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

A few minutes later he heard the bathroom door open, and he leant backwards just in time to catch a glimpse of Ziva walking into his bedroom. There was something odd about having her walking around in his apartment wearing his shirt.

* * *

They arrived in the squadroom an hour later, bickering.

"We wouldn't be this late if you had let me drive," Ziva said.

"No, we'd be even later, on account of having to go to the E.R."

Ziva punched him in the arm.

"Gibbs wants us in MTAC," McGee said, standing up at his desk. They followed him upstairs.

* * *

"Who is Gibbs talking to?" Tony asked quietly once they had entered MTAC. Gibbs and Jenny were both in front of the big screen, talking to someone.

"No idea. He told me to wait downstairs for you guys," McGee answered. They assembled behind Gibbs and Jenny.

"Ah, you're here," Jenny said.

"This is Agents DiNozzo and McGee and Officer David," Gibbs said to the man on the screen. He turned to face his team. "This is Asa Shelum, who works at the Israeli Embassy."

"I better make this quick, I have a meeting in three minutes," Asa said.

"What information do you have for us?" Jenny said.

"We received a letter a few weeks ago saying that an Israeli immigrant from Washington was going to be killed. So far the only attack has been on you, Officer David," Asa said.

"Do you have any idea as to who is behind the attack?" Ziva asked.

"We don't know who, but we think there are two people."

"Why do you think that?"

"The note was signed twice," Asa said simply. He held up a small piece of paper with a small amount of Hebrew writing and two signatures on it. "We think the attack may have something to do with Hamas."

"We're gonna need a copy of the note," Gibbs said.

"I'll send one over immediately," Asa replied.

"We'll be in touch," Jenny said. The feed was disconnected.

"Back to the squadroom," Gibbs said.

* * *

"How did it go last night?" Gibbs asked as they took their seats.

"Cold," Tony muttered. Ziva grinned.

"It was fine."

"Good," Gibbs said, amused at Tony's reaction. "Start working on those case files again. But now focus more on the cases to do with Hamas."

"Alright."

Gibbs went back to Jenny's office to get more information about her and Ziva's anti-terrorism ops.

After an hour of trying to translate the files from Mossad, McGee and Tony gave them all to Ziva. She got through them much faster than they could.

Another few hours passed. McGee had busied himself by updating all of his computer firewalls, while Tony had spent the time improving his paper-throwing skills.

Ziva managed to narrow her list down to fifteen people, then gave it to Tony and McGee, who then added the ten or so people they had managed to get.

Gibbs came back down to them. "You get anything?" he asked as Tony quickly took his feet off of his desk.

"McGee and I got the list down to five people," Tony announced. Ziva scoffed.

"Only after I got it down to fifteen."

"Who are the five?" Gibbs asked.

"Rafael and Reuven Osam, Ariel Machsma, Noam Hans and Yochana Aziz. They all have suspected connections to Hamas. The Osam brothers are ex-Mossad," Tony explained, making their photos appear on the plasma.

"Wait, I got something," McGee said loudly. The team turned to look at him. "Yochana Aziz died two months ago of cancer."

"So that leaves four," Gibbs said. "McGee, where are they?"

"What?"

"Where do they live?"

McGee typed furiously on his keyboard for a minutes. "All of them live in the United States."

"Where abouts?"

"Washington, D.C."

* * *

After a minute of discussion, the team headed out to Noam Hans' house, which was the closest – Georgetown.

Gibbs rang the doorbell.

A weedy looking man appeared, watching them through the screen door. "Can I help you?"

"NCIS. Here to ask you a few questions," Gibbs explained. Noam let them in and led them to a cramped lounge room.

"What can I help you with?" Noam asked when they were all seated.

"Where were you yesterday morning?" Gibbs asked.

"Am I a suspect in an investiga-"

"Just answer the question," Tony said impatiently.

Noam took a deep breath. "I have been at the Embassy of Israel for the last three days. There have been problems with my residency here in the United States."

"Got a witness who can verify that?"

"Yes." Noam pulled out a business card. Tony took it and left the room.

He returned a minute later. "Several Embassy staff were working with Mr Hans. He's clean," Tony said quietly to Gibbs.

"Thank you for your time," Gibbs said as the team retreated to the front door.

"Am I a suspect in something?" Noam asked again.

Gibbs turned to look at him. "Not anymore."

* * *

The team took their seats at their desks.

"Ok, two down, three to go," Gibbs said, gesturing at the photos on the plasma.

Ziva began going through her pile of mail that had been delivered. One letter in particular stood out – a dirty, half-crushed envelope.

Opening it carefully, Ziva pulled out the note and looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked. Everyone else turned to face her. Ziva silently passed the note to Gibbs.

"It's in Hebrew," he said, examining the very small amount of words on the paper. Tony and McGee stood behind him and looked over his shoulders.

Tony looked at Ziva. "What's it say?"

She bit her lip.

"What does it say?" Gibbs said more forcefully.

Ziva paused for a moment. "It says I should be dead."

* * *

A/N Please review!!

I hope you enjoyed it.

I've been listening to 'Bela Belisima' over and over since I downloaded it the other day. I can see why Ziva likes it – great beat.

I finished writing the rest of this story (that's what you get when you spend all of Saturday morning on the computer) – there are 9 chapters.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for the slow update...I can't even think of an excuse.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

"What do you mean, 'you should be dead'?" Tony asked, not sure he had heard properly.

"That is what it says," Ziva replied, shuffling though the papers on her desk.

Gibbs passed the note to McGee. "Bag it. Take it to Abby. It's evidence." McGee scuttled off.

"How are you connected to these people?" Gibbs asked Ziva, waving a hand at the photos on the plasma.

"I was in the team that was involved in having Rafael and Reuven terminated from Mossad after their connections to Hamas were discovered," Ziva explained.

"McGee, gear up," Gibbs said as McGee came back into the squadroom.

"Where're we going Boss?" he asked.

"Residence of the Osam brothers."

"What about me Boss?" Tony said.

"You stay here. Ziva is in your custody," Gibbs said and he and McGee left.

Tony grinned.

* * *

Two hours later McGee and Gibbs arrived back in the squadroom.

"You get 'em Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, they're in McGee's backpack," Gibbs replied. Tony shrank back to his desk.

"They weren't there?" Ziva asked, smiling at Tony's embarrassment.

"They were there. They have an alibi."

"Which is…"

"They were at home. They have a witness who is going to send a statement over," McGee finished.

"Which means," Gibbs said, walking over to the plasma, "That Ariel Machsma is our only suspect."

Ziva shook her head. "Ariel wouldn't do this."

Gibbs turned to face her. "How do you know that?"

Ziva stared at him for a minute. "My gut."

* * *

That night Tony and Ziva drove home in silence. Ziva wasn't talking, and Tony didn't want to push any buttons.

They sat down at the table for dinner, Ziva mostly just staring at her plate. Tony wanted to know what was on her mind. He even began to ask her several times, but stopped himself.

At 2200, they went to bed.

* * *

Tony woke up. Looking blearily at the clock, he read that it was 2am.

Something wasn't right. He turned over to face Ziva.

She wasn't there.

Wide awake now, he got out of bed and looked around the room. "Ziva?"

He checked down the hallway. No lights were on.

Starting to panic slightly, Tony made his way to the lounge room.

Ziva was sitting on the carpet next to the floor-length window, looking at the illuminated city.

Breathing normally, Tony went over and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

Ziva didn't answer.

"Come on, Ziva. I can tell that something isn't right."

"Ariel isn't the one trying to kill me," she said, not looking at him.

Tony continued to watch her. "How do you know that, Ziva?"

Ziva took a deep breath. "Ariel was Tali's best friend."

"As in your-"

"Sister. Yes. Ariel was my little sister's best friend."

Tony could tell there was more to the story, but waited for her to continue.

"It was Ariel's sixteenth birthday. She and Tali went out for a bit to celebrate."

"Yeah..."

"They were a few houses away from where Tali and I lived when a car they were near blew up."

Tony remained silent. He could see this was hard for Ziva to explain; she was even getting tears in her eyes.

"I heard the explosion and ran outside. I found the girls. Tali was bleeding and barely breathing. Ariel had burns all over her body. I pulled them away from the fire."

"Oh Ziva..."

"They both fell unconscious. I got Ariel breathing again...Tali never woke up." Now tears were running down her face.

"C'mere," Tony said. He pulled her into an awkward hug, with her crying silently into his shirt.

After a few minutes Ziva pulled away. "Ariel told me...she told me she owed me her life because I saved her. I know she would never try and hurt me."

"I get it now," Tony said. "Come on, back to bed."

Almost like a child Ziva followed Tony back to the bedroom and climbed into the bed.

Tony watched her, even for hours after she fell asleep. It wasn't often that she revealed things about her past, and now that she had, he felt even more responsibility to take care of her.

* * *

The next morning Tony woke to the sound of the shower running. After a few minutes Ziva walked in, toweling her hair dry.

"You alright now?" Tony asked softly. Ziva sat down on the bed next to him.

"I am fine. I just…I don't really talk about my past for a reason."

Tony got the message. "All cool. I won't say anything."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, Tony."

* * *

"You're late," Gibbs said as they walked into the office.

"Ziva's fault."

"Tony's fault."

"Was not! You-"

"Nice try, it was-"

Gibbs got up and headslapped them both.

"Hey, I saw that. You gave her the soft touch!" Tony complained as they put their bags down.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders. "Eh."

Tony muttered something about 'unnatural favouritism'.

"Come on, we're going to see Abby. She had an idea," Gibbs said.

* * *

A/N Please review!

A few people asked me how 'Ariel' is pronounced. I think it's supposed to be 'AIR-riel', but I say it like 'AH-riel'.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry for the slow update (well, I thought it was slow). I've been writing a new fic, currently called 'Untitled'.

This is for Elle, mainly because she scares me every time she tells me to update. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ziva!" Abby cried when they entered the lab. She got up and hugged her.

"Hi Abby," Ziva replied, patting the back of Abby's head awkwardly.

"Are you alright? How do you feel? Are your stitches itchy?"

"I am fine, Abby," Ziva half laughed. "Stitches come out later today, actually."

"Yay!"

"The case, Abby," Gibbs reminded her, setting a Caf-Pow down on the desk.

"Yeah, what's this idea you had?" Tony said.

"I pulled the security camera footage from a shop that's near your apartment. We can see the road and carpark," Abby explained.

"You mean 'we'," McGee said, earning himself a glare from Abby.

"My apartment isn't on there," Ziva observed.

"It's just off screen."

"Anyway, we found this," Abby said, hitting numerous buttons on her keyboard. The team looked at the big screen.

"This footage is from half an hour before the explosion," McGee said. The team watched as a car pulled up across the road from where Ziva's apartment was. A woman got out and walked towards it, only to walk back to her car a few minutes later and drive off.

"Can we get an I.D?" Gibbs asked, looking back at Abby.

"Should be able to," Abby said, taking a sip of her drink. She began zooming in on the video still of the woman and getting a picture of her face. "I'll run it through your list of suspects," she said, typing in the search parameters.

Seconds later the computer dinged. "Got a match," McGee said.

"No kidding," Gibbs said. McGee quickly turned away.

A file appeared on the screen. "Ariel Machsma," Abby announced.

"Run it again Abby," Ziva said, not taking her eyes off of the screen. "Run it through the original suspect list, the one with around thirty people on it."

Abby looked at Ziva curiously for a second, but then redid the search. "It's still the same result."

Ziva was still staring at the screen. "Run it again."

Abby looked at Gibbs, who went up to Ziva.

"Why?" he asked.

Ziva remained silent.

"Bring her in," Gibbs said to McGee and Tony, who left immediately.

Ziva turned around and left the room.

"What was that about?" Abby said, chewing on her Caf-Pow straw slightly.

Gibbs was looking at the doorway that Ziva had just passed through. "I have no idea."

* * *

"She didn't do it," Ziva said, standing in the observation room. Gibbs was about to start interrogating Ariel.

Tony was the only one in the room with her. "Gibbs'll work it out. Don't worry."

"She didn't do it," Ziva repeated. Tony watched her for a moment, but looked back at the glass once Gibbs had taken his place opposite Ariel.

"What were you doing at this address three days ago?" Gibbs asked, laying out some of the surveillance stills Abby had made for them.

Ariel looked at them. "In Silver Springs?"

"Yeah."

"I was visiting a friend."

"Friend got a name?"

Ariel paused for a moment.

"You are a suspect in an act of terrorism," Gibbs said, going into 'do anything to make them talk' mode. "I suggest you talk."

"Ziva David," Ariel said loudly. "Ziva David," she repeated, more subdued this time.

"Why did you leave five minutes after arriving at her place?" Gibbs asked.

"She wasn't answering the door. I knew she was around, because her car was in the driveway, but after waiting for a few minutes, I left," Ariel said. "Am I in a lot of trouble now?"

Gibbs packed up the photos. "We'll see."

* * *

"Ok, if Ariel didn't put the bomb there, who did?" McGee said as the team assembled in the squadroom.

"Who said that she didn't?" Gibbs said, leaning back on his chair. Ziva glared at him.

Tony stood in the corner, thinking. He wanted to help Ziva. He believed her. But how could they prove it?

"The surveillance footage…" he said quietly.

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said.

"We only watched until we saw Ariel. We didn't watch after that. What if we missed something?"

"Good point," McGee said.

Ziva smiled at Tony. He grinned back.

_Watch it Anthony. She's your friend. FRIEND. Just because you want her to be more doesn't mean she should be_, he thought to himself.

He looked away quickly.

"McGee, get the video on the plasma," Gibbs instructed. "Alright, now fast forward to where Ariel leaves."

The team gathered in front of the screen. They watched as Ariel drove away.

"Alright, that's where we got up to," Gibbs said.

They kept watching. They saw a car pull up where Ariel's car had been minutes before. Three men got out.

"What're doing?" Ziva said quietly.

One of the men got something out of the boot, while the other two stood on opposite sides of the car. The first man walked out of the shot.

"Damn. They always disappear," Tony said. Gibbs slapped him slightly.

A minute later the man returned. All three of them got back into the car and drove off.

"Can we get an I.D?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll take it down to Abby, see what she can do," McGee said, leaving the room.

"Alright, I'm going for coffee," Gibbs said, leaving Tony and Ziva alone. They sat at their desks.

"You ok?" Tony asked. Ziva just looked at him. Tony got up and leant on her desk.

"Ziva," he began, but she cut him off.

"I should go. I'll be late for my doctors appointment," she said, gathering her things.

"Oh yeah. Your stitches," Tony said. "You want me to drive you?"

Ziva laughed. "I'll be fine, Tony." Then she did something neither of them was prepared for.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Uh…" Tony said.

"Oh my God," Ziva said quietly. _You idiot, now look what you've done!_ she thought to herself. _Someone let their feelings slip, someone let their feelings slip…_

"Ziva, I-"

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asked as he walked back in, clutching his cup of vending machine coffee.

"Doctors appointment," Ziva said quickly.

"Go home after you're done. You're not needed here," Gibbs said. Ziva knew she shouldn't argue.

"Alright." She bravely looked at Tony quickly before walking as hurriedly as she could to the elevator.

Tony raised his hand and brushed the place where Ziva had kissed him.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked. Tony ran back to his desk.

* * *

A/N I giggle every time I read this...hehehehe

Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N Congrats to Cote de Pablo on both her award nominations! (I doubt she will be reading this but whatever. Support, people.)

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing. Actually, I am now the proud owner of a polarfleece blanket, but that's irrelevant...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Many hours later McGee returned to the squadroom with a grim look on his face.

"That took a while," Gibbs said.

"We couldn't get a facial match on any of the three men," he said, sitting at his desk. "Abby wanted to be thorough."

"Well, McNo Match, I thought this might happen, which is why I ran the car licence plate," Tony said.

"We've been sitting here for nearly five hours and you just thought to mention this now?" Gibbs said incredulously.

"Well…I…I only thought of it twenty minutes ago," Tony said sheepishly. Gibbs shook his head.

"Did you get anything?" McGee asked.

"Results just came in now," Tony said, looking at his computed screen.

"Well?"

"Rental car," Tony said, dismayed.

"Who rented it?" Gibbs asked.

"I'll call the company now…"

"That'll take too long. McGee, assist," Gibbs said. McGee began typing madly on his keyboard.

"Accessed the company's mainframe…entering the customer database…"

"McGee!"

"Got it," McGee said triumphantly. "Car is rented to a 'Marven Soue'."

"Run his records," Gibbs said.

McGee got there first. "Must be a fake name, no record of anything for him."

"Could be an anagram," Tony said, looking at the letters.

"Anagram for what?"

Tony muttered to himself for a moment, scribbling on a piece of paper. "Oh crap."

"What?"

"Reuven Osam."

"Oh. That is bad," McGee said.

"You think?" Gibbs said. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Alright. McGee, come with me, we're going to get the Osams. Tony, go home."

Tony bit his lip. "You want me to go…home?"

"Yeah. See how Ziva is. You just came up with a break in the case. Go."

"But Boss, I-" Tony didn't want to say that the only reason he hadn't come up with the licence plate running idea earlier was because he'd been too preoccupied thinking about Ziva.

"Go," Gibbs repeated, giving him a death glare. Tony grabbed his things and left.

* * *

Tony got to his front door an hour later, carrying a massive bag of Chinese food. Fumbling with his keys, he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Ziva?" he called. He walked into the kitchen and dumped his stuff. "You home yet?"

No answer. Tony walked down the hallway and got to the lounge room.

Ziva was dancing in the middle of the room, her iPod earphones in and her eyes closed. She didn't even noticed that she was being watched.

Tony was standing in the doorway, speechless. He'd never seen her dance before. The one time she had displayed her skills he wasn't watching. _Look what you missed!_ he thought.

Suddenly Ziva stopped and saw him. _Oh. My. God._ "Uh. Hi," she said, pulling her earphones out slowly and freezing on the spot.

"I got dinner," Tony said, desperately trying not to smile, let alone laugh.

"Ok," she said. She followed him out of the room.

They ate in silence until Tony couldn't take it anymore. He let a snort escape.

Ziva poked her tongue out at him. "What?"

"Ever thought of going on 'So You Think You Can Dance'?" Tony said, now in hysterics.

"Shut up!" Ziva laughed. She poked him in the ribs with her chopsticks, making him drop a heap of noodles on his shirt.

"Oh, you're done," he said, throwing a prawn at her. "I'm gonna go change."

Ziva waved goodbye to him with her chopsticks.

The doorbell rang just as Tony was closing the bathroom door. "I'll get it!" Ziva yelled.

"Ok!" he yelled back.

A minute later Tony retuned to the lounge room. "Alright, you're still…going…down…" he faded off when he saw she wasn't there. "Ziva?"

Ziva's carton of Chinese was spread across the floor next to the open front door.

* * *

Tony walked into the observation room to find Gibbs and McGee watching Rafael Osam through the glass.

"We couldn't find Reuven, and he ain't talking," Gibbs said angrily, jerking his head in Rafael's direction. Ever since Tony had called him saying Ziva was missing he'd been extremely aggravated.

Tony began talking. "I'm sorry, Boss, I-"

"Don't, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked out. Tony groaned.

"So what exactly happened last night?" McGee asked.

Tony explained what had happened again. He'd already told Gibbs and a random guy in the elevator who had asked why Tony had run full pelt into the elevator from the carpark.

"Tony," came a voice from the doorway. Jenny was standing there. "Come with me."

McGee slapped Tony on the back softly as he walked past.

* * *

Up in the Director's office, Tony and Jenny sat down at opposite ends of the table. _It all goes down from here,_ he thought miserably.

"Tony?" Jenny asked after a moment of silence. Tony looked at her.

"What?"

"How was Ziva when you got home? How was her appointment?" Jenny asked.

Tony looked blankly at her. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just curious."

"We didn't actually talk about it. At all," Tony said, feeling stupid. He should have asked her. "The stitches were out, it looked alright. That's all I know really."

"It's ok-"

"No, it's not okay. She was my responsibility and she got taken. Someone came to my place and kidnapped her. We have no idea who it was or anything. It might be related to the case or it might not be. I was the one who was meant to be protecting her. It's my fault," Tony said, his feelings beginning to pour out.

Jenny scrutinised him for a moment_._ "You really do like her, don't you?" she said, more like a statement than a question.

"She's my partner."

"You know that's not what I meant," Jenny said.

Tony stared at the table. _Busted!_

Jenny sighed. "The actual reason I called you up here was because I found something to do with Ariel Machsma."

"You got a lead?"

"Her alleged Mossad connections. I looked into the team that caught her," Jenny explained, getting a file from her desk. She moved her chair closer to Tony and laid it all out in front of him.

Tony looked at the pile of paper before him. "That's a lot of research."

"Anything to find another agent," Jenny said. "Anyway, the team that caught her consisted of three people, but I could only get the names and files of two of them. I think you'll be interested.

Tony looked at the piece of paper. "You're right. I am interested."

"Ariel's Hamas connections were never proven. I think she was framed," Jenny said.

"I gotta get this to Gibbs," Tony said, walking to the door. "Thank you, Jenny."

"It's alright."

Tony paused with his hand on the doorhandle. "Don't tell Gibbs about-"

Jenny smiled. "I won't."

Tony smiled weakly and left the room.

"He'll find out in due time," Jenny added to herself.

* * *

A/N The whole 'Ziva dancing in the middle of the room' thing wasn't originally in the story. I added it because I kept listening to 'Let Me' by Rihanna and 'Wait a Minute' by the Pussycat Dolls and they were stuck in my head. Great dancing songs...

Elle is a very scary person sometimes. She stole my tissues...lol

Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N I have no idea what to write for an Author's Note...oh! I know!

I haven't written anything for my new story in about five days. Sad. That's what Iget for leaving my notebook in my locker. Drat.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Tony found Gibbs and McGee in Abby's lab. "Boss, I got something."

"Wait a second Tony," Abby said. "Those prints you took from your doorbell that you gave to me? I found a partial that's recent."

"You get a match?" Tony asked. When he had worked out that Ziva was gone, he did the only two things he could think of – call Gibbs and look for evidence. He managed to find a fingerprint strip in on of his pants' pockets, and had collected a very odd collection of fingerprints from his doorbell button.

"I'm just starting to run them now," Abby said, turning back to the computer. Gibbs looked at Tony.

"You got something?"

"Yeah, Jenny found this," Tony said, handing the file over. Gibbs looked the contents for moment.

"Let's go."

* * *

"This guy is never gonna say anything," McGee said. He and Tony were in the observation room, waiting for Gibbs to begin the interrogation.

"We'll see. Gibbs'll work his magic," Tony said. While he was incredibly worried about Ziva, he was trying to not let it distract him for the case.

"He's been sitting there for ten minutes and all he's done is looked at the file you gave him," McGee said, gesturing to Gibbs.

"He's just thinking of how to play it."

Gibbs finally put down the folder. "Where is your brother?"

Rafael stared blankly at him.

Gibbs glared at him. "Alright, why did you frame Ariel Machsma?"

"I do not know who you are talking about," Rafael replied.

"Don't mess around, I know you were involved in taking her down because of her alleged Hamas connections," Gibbs said.

"I was not involved in taking her down," Rafael said forcefully.

"According to this file you and your brother were involved," Gibbs said.

"Ok, ok, ok," Rafael said, holding up his hands.

"You and your brother also have alleged Hamas connections," Gibbs continued.

"I can explain!" Rafael said loudly. "The only contact that Reuven and I had with Ariel was her reporting us as Hamas members. That is all."

"So you and your brother are Hamas?"

Rafael nodded slightly.

"Then who accused her of being Hamas?"

"Not me or Reuven."

"Who did?!" Gibbs yelled. They were losing time.

Reuven took a deep breath. "Asa Shelum."

* * *

The team went back to the squadroom. Tony was furious. "That little-"

"Asa Shelum was behind it all along," McGee said. "He probably tried to kill Ziva and set the Osams up to take the fall."

Gibbs was talking into his phone quietly. After he hung up, Tony and McGee looked at him expectantly.

"You find anything out Boss?"

"That was a representative from Mossad," Gibbs said.

"And…?"

"They believe that Asa Shelum is working at the Israeli Embassy so he can feed information back to Hamas."

Tony cursed under his breath. "Looks like he was Hamas all along."

"McGee, find him."

McGee made a quick phone call. "Shelum didn't show up for work today."

"Tony, go get Ariel. She's free to go, but we need her help," Gibbs said.

Tony left and returned with Ariel.

"Why did you go to see Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"I needed her help."

"With what?"

"It's complicated."

"Why did you need her help?" Gibbs asked forcefully.

"I was framed for being in Hamas."

"We know."

"I was framed right after I told an Embassy Official that I had suspicions about Reuven and Rafael being Hamas. Someone else made allegations against them as well, which is why they were on the maybe-Hamas list, but nothing was ever done about it."

"Who was the Embassy Official?"

"Asa Shelum."

The team groaned.

Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Gibbs, I got something."_

"Be right there," Gibbs said, hanging up. "Let's go."

* * *

The team assembled in Abby's lab with Ariel. Jenny was already there.

"What've you got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"I got a match on the partial print that was pulled from Tony's doorbell," she said proudly.

"And…?"

"It's Reuven Osam."

"Oh," McGee said.

"Alright, what do we know?" Gibbs said. He had everyone there; they may as well get all the information out at once.

"Asa, Rafael and Reuven are all Hamas members."

"I suspected that the Osam brothers were Hamas, so I reported it to an Embassy Official. Asa," Ariel said, happy that she could finally be doing something that would help Ziva. "The Osam brothers were two of the best Hamas members."

"And Asa, being Hamas himself, didn't want them being caught out. He framed you instead, so you couldn't tell anyone else," McGee said.

"With Ariel under surveillance, she wouldn't have been able to go to the one person who would listen to her," Jenny said. "Ziva."

"I still tried to find her anyway. When I finally did, she didn't answer the door," Ariel said.

"Probably in the shower or something. She did say she'd been for a run that morning," Tony said sympathetically.

"The Osams would have been the ones who were keeping an eye on Ariel. When they found out she had located Ziva, they would have had to get rid of Ziva."

"Why not kill Ariel? Why kill Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"They probably thought that if they killed me, Ziva would somehow find out and investigate. She would have busted their secret,' Ariel said.

"So they wanted to kill a federal agent instead. Smart," Tony said sarcastically.

"Asa and the Osams planted the bomb and would have waited nearby to make sure it detonated," Jenny added.

"Oh," McGee said, thinking hard. "Asa would have seen that Ziva was still alive when we all want into MTAC. He would have told the Osams that she was still alive. Reuven kidnapped Ziva, Rafael got caught by us, and Asa is in the wind."

"I'll check Asa's bank and phone records," Abby said, glad she could be helping. "Ok, Asa made a call from his mobile phone to Reuven."

"So maybe that's why Reuven was the only one who abducted Ziva. Asa only told him."

"Probably couldn't get a hold of Rafael."

McGee began typing on the keyboard. "I'll see if Asa and Reuven's phones have GPS chips." The computer dinged.

Abby peered at the results. "Reuven's GPS chip is malfunctioning. Can't get a trace."

"Asa?"

"Ha! Got him," McGee said. He brought a map up on the screen and pointed to a flashing red dot. "He's at his house."

"Let's go," Gibbs said, and the team walked out, leaving Ariel with Abby.

"You'd think bad guys would learn to deactivate GPS chips. Make's it easy for us," Tony said.

Gibbs head slapped him. "Shut up, DiNozzo."

* * *

A/N Please review! Make my day...seriously.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N I just got Season 4!! (I've had it since April, but now I have it in Region 4 format, not Region 1. Thank you Daddy!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Gibbs pulled the car up outside of Asa's house.

"He was in a hurry," Gibbs said as they went to the door.

"How do you know that?" McGee asked.

"Open your eyes Probie," Tony said. "The car is parked crooked and the drivers' door isn't closed."

"Oh."

"Front door is open as well," Gibbs said. They drew their weapons and headed inside.

"Clear," Gibbs said once he had checked the kitchen and dining area.

"All clear here as well," Tony said.

They heard a rustling noise from down the hall. Gibbs motioned for the others to follow him.

"Freeze!" Gibbs exclaimed when they got to the doorway.

Asa Shelum was standing next to a bed, shoving a computer into a large luggage case.

"Going somewhere?" Gibbs asked.

Asa didn't reply. He just looked at them.

"Where is Ziva?" Tony asked.

Asa laughed. "You're worried about your girlfriend?"

Tony became furious. The nerve of this guy to laugh in his face…

Asa pulled a gun from his belt.

BANG.

"You shot me! You shot me!" Asa screamed, writhing on the floor, clutching his knee.

"You should have killed him Boss," Tony said as Gibbs stepped over the bullet casings that had just fallen from his gun.

"Nah. That's too easy," Gibbs said, standing over Asa. "Now he'll be in pain for the rest of his miserable life."

Asa glared at him through the tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Did you get him?" Abby said as the team walked back into the squadroom. Ariel was standing there, looking apprehensive.

"He's on his way to hospital," McGee said, almost happily. Abby smiled.

"We still haven't found Ziva," Tony said glumly.

"We will," Ariel said. She patted Tony on the back lightly.

"Tony, take her down the cafeteria. Get her something to eat," Gibbs instructed. Tony got up and motioned for Ariel to follow him.

* * *

Tony passed Ariel a chocolate bar from the vending machine. "It's not much, but it's something."

"Thank you," she replied, and they sat a table.

"So you were Tali's friend?" Tony said. Ariel looked solemn. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright. It was years ago," Ariel said. "I take it Ziva told you about what happened?"

"Yeah. She hasn't told anyone else though."

"Yeah. Even when Tali was alive, Ziva was a secret-keeper," Ariel laughed.

"You talk to Ziva now?" Tony asked.

"Before I was framed for being Hamas not long ago. We talked about once a week."

"Cool."

Ariel thought of something. "Actually, could you help me with something?"

"Sure."

"Every time Ziva and I talk, she ends up going on and on about some guy."

Tony shuddered involuntarily. He didn't know much about Ziva's personal life. He hadn't even thought that she might be dating someone. "And?"

"Do you know who it could be? I wanna meet the guy."

"Why?"

"Ziva's like my family. I want to know who she loves," Ariel said simply.

"What do you know about him?" Tony said, taking the opportunity to find out more about this guy. _You're being stupid_, he thought, but he ignored it.

"Um," Ariel said, trying to remember everything that Ziva had told her. "He's older than her. He's handsome. He works a lot."

Tony took a bite of his chocolate bar. "I dunno. She never really talks about her personal life with me."

"She told you about Tali."

"That's different."

"Sure," Ariel grinned. "Wait, there was something else she told me. A nickname."

"What was it?"

"I remember it was weird. Something…it was longish…'my little' something…hair…something..."

Tony dropped his chocolate bar. "'My little hairy butt'?"

"That's it!" Ariel exclaimed happily. "You know him?"

Tony was in disbelief. Ziva David liked him? He nearly fell off his chair.

"Tony?" Ariel said, waving a hand in front of him. "You alright?"

"I'm great. Come on, let's go back to the squadroom."

* * *

Tony and Ariel walked back into the squadroom to find everyone crowded around McGee's computer.

"We got something," Jenny said.

"Almost," Gibbs corrected. She screwed her nose up at him.

"What is it?" Tony said. He and Ariel joined the group.

"Ok, guys, I'm getting crushed here," McGee said from the bottom of the pile.

Everyone stood back and let him do his thing.

"The Osam brothers own an apartment downtown, which is where we found Rafael."

"That's it?" Tony said. Ariel elbowed him.

"God, you're like a miniature Ziva," Tony muttered. Ariel smiled.

"They also own a property out in Fairfax. Small house in the middle of nowhere," McGee added.

Tony muttered something about 'too easy'.

"Let's go," Gibbs said. The three men left, leaving Abby, Jenny and Ariel standing around aimlessly.

* * *

A/N Please review!!

Two chapters to go!! Well, technically, the last one is an epilogue...whatever. Two updates to go!! :)


	9. Chapter 8

A/N I like this chapter. I hope you do too.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Gibbs stopped the car abruptly when they reached the house.

"Can't even see ten metres behind us," Tony said, looking at all of the dust.

"Must have made it here in record time," McGee said. They all put their vests and earwigs on.

"Let's go," Gibbs said. They silently walked in through the front door.

It was a mess. Everything from the door to the staircase was either tipped over or broken.

"Looks like there was a struggle," Tony whispered.

"McGee, take the right side of the house, I'll take the left. Tony, you take upstairs," Gibbs said quietly. They went their separate ways.

* * *

Ziva was fully awake now. She remembered being put into a car and driving for a while, then being taken out and blindfolded. She knew she'd been brought inside a house; she'd found back against her kidnapper all they way until they reached the room they were in now. She'd then been drugged so she'd keep quiet, tied to a chair.

That was hours ago.

She breathed shakily. She'd thought her team would have saved her by now. Instead she was still sitting here, unable to see anything through the black fabric that was still over her eyes. She had a mantra going through her mind, over and over. _Tony is coming. Tony is coming._

Where was Tony? She'd thought he would find her within two hours. What if he couldn't find anything leading him here? What if she was killed by her kidnapper, and never had the chance to tell Tony how she felt?

She was scared, pure and simple.

"Hey. Wake up," someone said. Even though she was awake, Ziva had feigned sleeping so she could buy herself some extra time. "You should be awake." A gun was placed next to her ear, causing her to straighten her spine and raise her head.

"That's better," said the voice. "You should be happy, really. You've been alive much longer than intended."

"How so?" she asked. _Tony is coming. Tony is coming._

"You were meant to be in your car when it exploded," the person said. He was standing right in front of her.

"I was running late. The bomb went off too early." _Tony is coming. Tony is coming._

"You were supposed to die. Rafael and I were going to be the best Hamas members the world had ever seen," he said, sounding deranged.

"Reuven? Reuven Osam?" Ziva said. _Tony is coming. Tony is coming._

"Very good," he laughed. Ziva felt the gun move to directly over her heart and held her breath. "Time to die."

_Tony is coming. Tony is coming._ _Tony is coming._

_Tony is coming. Tony is coming._

_Tony is coming._

Maybe he wasn't coming…

BANG.

* * *

Ziva breathed out and tried to jerk her hands out of their binds for the millionth time.

She felt a pair of hands untie her binds, but she remained sitting in the chair.

The blindfold came off.

"_Tony,"_ she breathed.

Tony dropped his gun and knelt down in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her.

They stood up and continued, wrapping their arms around each other.

Ziva drew back for a second. "You came."

Tony smiled and kissed her again.

"Ahem." They broke apart and looked towards the door.

Gibbs walked in. The three of the remained silent for a minute. Gibbs head slapped them both and walked out, pulling out his phone.

"Hey Duck, got a body for you…"

"You ok?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Much better now."

Tony felt like crying. He had lost her, and now he had found her again. He hugged her again. Ziva put her chin over his shoulder.

"I never want to lose you again," he said. They kissed again.

They were both distracted by a loud CLICK.

"What are you doing Probie?" Tony asked.

McGee put the camera down. "Abby'll never believe me otherwise. You two together…she's gonna have a field day." He ran off quickly.

They laughed. "Secrets out," Ziva said.

Tony smiled. "Good."

* * *

A/N Please review!

The more reviews I get the quicker I'll upload the epilogue (yep, that's all there is left!)


	10. Epilogue

* * *

Epilogue

"Where should I put this?" Ziva said, holding up a knife block.

"How many of those do you have?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Not sure," Ziva said, leaning down to get more stuff out of the box.

After a year of dating, Tony and Ziva had decided to move in together in Tony's apartment.

"Ok, that's it. If you unpack one more box of knifes or anything to do with weaponry, I will ban you from ever being in the same room as me," Tony said.

"You didn't have a problem with them when you were at my place," Ziva replied slyly.

Tony stuck his tongue out.

"Very mature," she laughed. "Ok, this goes on the mantelpiece."

"What is it?" Tony said, going over to look. Ziva showed him.

It was a photo of three girls, all smiling at the camera.

"Who's that?" Tony asked. Ziva punched him on the arm.

"It's me!"

"Well I can see that, you barely look any different. How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

"Who are the other two?"

Ziva tilted her head to one side and smiled. "Tali and Ariel."

"Nice. Put it on the mantel," Tony said, picking up another photo. "Put this with it."

"What is it?" Ziva asked.

It was the photo McGee had taken of them at the crime scene. Abby had made dozens of copies and put it up all around the office. It had taken weeks to find them all and take them down.

"Nice," Ziva said.

An hour later they were done unpacking. Both of them were covered in dust from attempting to clean out some of Tony's cupboards. They fell in a heap on the couch.

"God, you stink," Ziva said, leaning on Tony's shoulder.

"Not as much as you." That earned him a pounding.

"Hey! Lay off, woman," he said, holding his hands up.

"What's that?" Ziva asked, pointing to a box that had fallen out of Tony's pocket and onto the floor.

He couldn't see it. "What?"

Ziva leant over to retrieve it, still holding Tony against the couch so he couldn't move. "This," she said, holding it up to his face.

Tony grinned. "Guess."

Ziva flipped the lid open. "Oh my God."

"Marry me, Ziva David," Tony said, somewhat anxiously. This wasn't exactly how he had planned to do it, but what the hell.

Ziva stared at the ring. Simple, not to big, but beautiful.

"Ziva?" Tony said.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Yes!" she cried. She put the ring on and kissed him.

CLICK.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"I have no idea."

They could hear a faint "Come on, let's go quick!" outside.

* * *

Two days later they were sitting at the table opening the mail.

"Hey, this one's addressed to both of us," Ziva said.

"Goody," Tony said with a goofy smile on his face.

Ziva cut the envelope open and pulled out the single item that was its contents.

It was a photo of them on the couch, just after Ziva had put the ring on.

"McProbius is turning into a stalker," Tony said. "Nice shot though. You can really see the dirt smears on your face."

"You're no better," Ziva said, getting up and putting the photo on the mantel. She smiled.

Things were perfect.

* * *

A/N Soppy ending, I know. )

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.

Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing. Much appreciated.

I'm taking a hiatus from writing for a while (like two weeks or more). Catching up on schoolwork is going to be my main priority. I will still be going online to read fanfics, reply to reviews, etc, I just won't be writing.

Luv from PJ


End file.
